Histoire de parc d'attraction
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Envy doit garder Wrath une journée. Il l'emmène au parc d'attraction et ils rencontre certaines personnes.


L'un des homonculus entra dans le salon. Il regarda la pièce. Pride lisait un livre, assis dans le canapé, Sloth faisait la vaisselle. Lust et Glutonny ne semblaient pas être là.

-Envy, pourrais-tu t'occuper de Wrath cette après-midi?

-Il peut se démerder tout seul ce mioche?

-Pride et moi devons nous occuper des dossiers de l'armée et tu es le seul disponible. Lust et Glutonny sont partis traquer le jeune Edward Elric

-Je vais passer l'après-midi avec Envy? Youpiiiii

-J'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais

-S'il te plait

Devant la bouille mignonne du plus petit des homonculus, Envy maugréa ce qui ressemblait à un oui. Wrath fit un grand sourire et passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus âgé des homonculus pour lui faire un câlin.

-Hey mais lâche-moi j'suis pas ta mère!

Wrath lâcha Envy, quelque peu déçu par sa réaction. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait un câlin à Envy. C'était pas tout les jours qu'il laissait quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. Encore moins un gamin même s'il le connaissait.

Envy soupira une fois de plus. Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé à jouer les nounous avec un gosse insupportable. Tout deux étaient dans la chambre de l'homonculus de l'envie. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit, les jambes croisées et le visage dans le creux de sa main. Wrath, quant à lui, était allongé sur le lit de son ainé et le regardait.

-Tu veux ma photo?

-Non juste être avec toi

Envy détourna la tête pour cacher les légères rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur ses joues. Wrath avait un grand sourire. Il ne cachait pas le fait qu'il était car non seulement il était avec Envy mais en plus, il passait la journée avec lui.

-Envy, on peut aller au parc d'attraction?

-Est-ce que j'ai une tête à aller au parc moi?

-Bien sûr, allez s'il te plait

Envy se leva, faisant dos à Wrath qui se leva à son tour. Il voulu se rapprocher de lui mais le plus vieux avait prit son poignet, lui faisant un peu mal, et l'entraina hors du lieu où les homonculus vivaient. Ils marchèrent encore, Wrath regarda le dos d'Envy avec de l'incompréhension dans le regard. Le petit remarqua que les gens les regarder mais il s'en fichait. Les pas cessèrent. Envy lâcha le poignet du plus jeune qui massait doucement son poignet endolori. Il regarda autour de lui. Une grande entrée, des gens déguisés, des attractions, des toilettes, des enfants accompagnés de leur enfants et des stands de sucreries et de souvenirs étaient là. Wrath eu les yeux soudainement brillants.

-Envy on est...

-Dans un parc d'attraction oui. Au moins là, tu me fera pas chier

-Comment vas t-on faire pour entrer?

-Attend moi ici

Envy partit en direction des toilettes, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne. Il se transforma en personnel du parc et sortit des lieux. Il alla retrouver Wrath qui l'attendait patiemment.

-Voila maintenant on peut entrer

Les deux homonculus marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée. Envy étant déguisé en gardien d'entrée, ils passèrent facilement.

-Maintenant faut que j'trouve un lieu pour me changer

Envy regarda les lieux et porta son regard vers une petit coin d'ombre, sortit d'une attraction. Celle-ci étant pour enfants, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Il alla donc à cet endroit, Wrath à ses côtés. Il reprit son apparence préférée et sentit sa main bougeait. Il regarda donc pourquoi sa main bougeait et vit que c'était Wrath qui la secouait, voulant attirer son attention.

-Envy, on peut aller faire une attraction?

-Une attraction de gamin?

-Je pensais que..t'aurais bien voulu aller avec moi...au grand 8,demanda Wrath la tête baissée. Il ne voulait pas regarder Envy de peur de savoir sa réponse. De toute manière, il finira bien par la savoir puis qu'Envy devait répondre à sa question. Il regarda le petit homonculus.

-Te plaint pas si t'as peur

Wrath releva la tête. Il était heureux de pouvoir faire un jeu avec Envy. Il l'entraina vers l'attraction où il y avait majoritairement des adultes. La taille minimale étant 1m60, Wrath put y aller. Ils firent une longue file d'attente avant d'arriver en haut de la queue. Wrath regarda les lieux de ses grands yeux violets.

-C'est vachement grand comme truc

-C'est toi qui a voulu v'nir tu te démerde

Le wagon arriva. Les passagers descendirent, laissant leur place à d'autres personnes. Les barrières s'ouvrirent et Wrath et Envy prirent leur place dans le wagon où plusieurs personne y étaient. Assis à droite, Wrath était à côté d'Envy. Une personne vint vérifier si les ceintures étaient mise correctement. Un bruit se fit entendre et le manège avança doucement pendants quelques secondes. Ce délai passé, le manège partit à toute vitesse. Des cris furent poussé et on pouvait voir quelques bras en l'air. Wrath criait mais ce n'était pas de peur. C'était parce qu'a ce moment là, il s'amusait vraiment comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Les têtes se retrouvèrent en bas quand le manège prit les boucles plus ou moins petites. Envy lui n'était ni joyeux, ni triste, ni en colère juste ennuyé. Les attractions c'était pas son truc. Il préférait tuer des gens et s'il s'écoutait, il démonterait les manèges et tuerait tout les gens du parc. Enfants ou adultes. Le tour de manège prit fin et le wagon s'arrêta.

Wrath avait un sourire aux lèvres quand ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

-C'était génial tu trouve pas?

-Si tu le dit

-Viens j'ai un peu creux

Wrath prit la main d'Envy et l'emmena vers une sorte de petit restaurant. Il y entrèrent et s'asseillèrent à une table de deux. Une serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Pendant que Wrath réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait prendre, Envy avait sa tête appuyée sur sa main, signe qu'il s'ennuyait. La serveuse se demanda comment un enfant joyeux pouvait rester avec une personne qui n'avait pas l'air commode.

-Je vais prendre une glace à la fraise et au chocolat et toi Envy tu prend quoi?

-Un thé ça me suffira j'ai pas faim

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite

La serveuse partit en ayant noter leur commande. Elle revint quelques minutes avec ce qui leur fallait. Elle mit le tout sur la table et donna l'addition. Elle regarda un moment le petit puis le grand et revint sur le petit.

-Euh excusez-moi

-Oui?

-Est-ce...vous...

La serveuse rougit.

-Bon allez accoucher

-Je me demandais si vous sortiez ensemble car vous n'arrêtez pas de vous regarder

Envy faillait recracher son thé à la pêche tandis que Wrath rigolait. Envy voulut se lever mais Wrath le retint.

-Désolé de posez des questions indiscrètes

-C'est pas grave

La serveuse repartit, un peu gênée.

-Envy, c'est vrai que tu me regarde?

L'homonculus de l'envie détourna la tête. Wrath devina que la réponse était oui même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

-Bon grouille toi de finir ta glace j'ai pas envie de passer ma journée ici

-Tu veux la manger avec moi? Elle a mis deux cuillères par erreur

-Par erreur mon cul ouais

Wrath tendit la cuillère d'argent à Envy. Il la planta dans la glace et la dirigea vers sa bouche.

-Alors? T'as vu c'est bon

-Mouais c'est mangeable

Wrath et Envy plantèrent leur cuillère dans la crème glacée qui fut vite finie grâce aux grandes bouchées du petit homonculus.

-J'suis pas obligé de voir tes amygdales

Wrath ferma la bouche. Il sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour montrer sa langue à Envy.

-Tu préfère voir ma langue?

-T'es encore plus con que l'autre alchimiste de pacotille

-Sauf que moi j'suis adorable

-Tais-toi et mange tu me donne mal au crâne

-Envy, pourquoi tu te montre toujours méchant? Je sais que tu m'aime bien sinon tu m'aurais déjà frapper nan?

-Faut bien que je te garde envie sinon c'est l'autre vieille qui m'engueulera

-Donc je peux rester avec toi autant que je veux

Envy regarda Wrath, soupira et croisa les jambes.

-C'est bon j'ai fini!

-Gueule pas

Envy se leva, Wrath à sa suite.

-Comment t'as payé?

-Pride avait laisser sa tirelire dans le salon. J'me suis permis de la casser pour m'amuser

Envy eu un petit sourire. Ce petit n'était pas si naïf qu'il en avait l'air. Ils regardèrent le parc pour voir où est ce qu'ils pourraient aller. Le regard d'Envy se posa sur une tête blonde familière.

-Envy on va où? Envy?

Wrath suivit le regard de son ainé pour apercevoir à son tour la tête blonde.

-Ça ne serait pas...?

-Si c'est lui -Qu'est ce qu'il fout ici?

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi

Envy sourit. Son cerveau venait de se mettre en activité et d'émettre une idée. Il s'approcha de l'endroit où était le blond. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres et prit un caillou avant de viser et de tirer sur le blond qui sentit quelque chose atterrir sur sa tête.

-Qui c'est qui m'a lancer ça!?

Edward se retourna et croisa Envy.

-Mais ne serait-ce pas FullMetal nabot que voilà ?! lança Envy en regardant Edward.

-Mais ne serait-ce pas palmier ambulant que voilà ?! rétorqua Edward, énervé.

-Tu ramènes toute ta troupe ? A moins que tu ne puisses plus te passer de ton cher colonel ?

Edward rougit sans s'en rendre compte.

Wrath vint rejoindre Envy. Il salua Alphonse et Edward était trop occupé à bouder. Un blond de la taille d'Alphonse vint le rejoindre. Quant à Edward, il sentit deux bras se mettre autour de son cou.

Le groupe marcha un peu mais Alphonse remarqua une attraction.

-Regarder il y a un jeu d'eau on y va?

Roy ne pouvant pas se mouiller et Envy détestant l'eau, ce fut Alphonse, Fletcher, Wrath et Edward qui allèrent en direction du toboggan. Comme il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, ils avancèrent très vite. Les bateaux étaient prêt et chacun était dans un couloir. Wrath se mit avec Edward et Fletcher avec Alphonse. Wrath se tenait à Edward et Fletcher se tenait à Alphonse qui trouvait ce contact plutôt bien. Deux hommes vinrent pousser les bateaux qui avancèrent d'abord lentement puis plus rapidement. Un grand jet d'eau vint éclabousser les deux bateaux. Quand les 4 garçons sortirent des bouées, Roy et Envy vinrent à leur rencontre.

-Pas trop mouillé?

-Si! Ronchonna Edward.

Les deux qui étaient devant étaient trempés jusqu'aux os tandis que Fletcher et Wrath avaient seulement leur haut de maillot mouillé. Edward essora ses cheveux et Roy vint lui donner un coup de main. Fletcher prêta un mouchoir en tissu à Alphonse pour qu'il s'essuie. Il prit le mouchoir d'un Fletcher gêné. Wrath se tourna vers les deux amis. Il remarqua les regards que l'un lançait à l'autre quand il regardait pas. Alphonse rendit le mouchoir à Fletcher et leur main se touchèrent. Les deux rougirent et eurent un petit sourire. Wrath remarqua une nouvelle attraction.

-Il y a une balade de bateau là-bas

-Qui est partant?

-Moi je veux bien! S'écria Alphonse. Tu viens avec moi Fletcher?

-Euh oui

Alphonse prit la main de Fletcher et ils coururent vers les pédalos. Fletcher était heureux.

-Al attend-nous!

-Allez viens on va rejoindre ton frère

Edward et Roy marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, trop proche aux goût des autres pour être de simple amis. Wrath entraina Envy qui ne broncha pas. A quoi ça servait puisque de toute façon le petit homonculus obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait rien qu'en souriant. Les 4 personnes rejoignirent les Alphonse et Fletcher. Comme il y avait deux couples devant eux, ils attendirent pour le plus grand malheur d'Envy qui était dépourvu de patience. Ce fut enfin leur tour. Alphonse alla dans le pédalo avec Fletcher qui failli perdre l'équilibre si Alphonse ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Ils ne se rendirent pas tout de suite compte qu'ils se tenaient la main. Ils rougirent mais rigolèrent en même temps. Comme c'était des pédalos, chacun pouvait pédaler. Alphonse et Fletcher s'asseillèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, Roy ne quittait pas Edward qui était aux anges malgré qu'il ne le fasse pas voir car après tout, qui ne rêvait pas de passer une journée de rêve avec le plus séduisant des colonels? Wrath restait aux côtés d'Envy. Envy qui avait une idée derrière la tête. Il s'installa dans le pédalo, Wrath était à la place d'à côté. Le colonel Mustang avait posé son regard sur l'alchimiste qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Ce n'était pas un regard qui vous rabaissez mais un regard tendre, rempli d'attention. Sa main dépourvue de gants se posa sur la tête d'Edward. Celui-ci se retourna vers son aîné, de l'incompréhension dans le regard. Il caressa les mèches blondes puis la joue d'Edward.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Rien du tout je me dis juste que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir

Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du blonde qui plongea son regard dans celui du colonel. Il l'aurait bien embrasser mais ils ne pouvaient pas ils étaient entrain de pédaler. Ils se contentèrent de se donner la main et d'enlacer leur doigts. Quant à Wrath, il ne regardait pas Envy cette fois. Enfin pour l'instant. Il finit par porter son regard innocent sur l'homonculus de l'envie qui affichait, bizarrement, un drôle de sourire. Wrath arrêta de pédaler.

-Envy pourquoi tu souris depuis tout à l'heure?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi?

Wrath hocha la tête de façon positive. Envy le regarda de son regard de psychopathe. Il s'approcha de Wrath, son sourire toujours aux lèvres. Wrath sentit deux mains tenir ses bras fins et se sentit basculer en arrière. Son cerveau se réveilla quand il sentit une sensation de froid. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était dans l'eau. Il nagea vers le haut pour remonter à la surface. Il croisa le regard moqueur d'Envy et son sourire qui disait qu'il était fier de lui.

-T'es content de toi?

-Très

-Je te déteste!

Wrath nagea jusqu'à le rebord et partit en courant. Envy le suivit du regard et se fit mitrailler du regard par les 4 autres personnes présentes.

-T'exagère Envy

-Il t'as rien fait

-Tu devrais aller le voir

-Pour t'excuser

Envy ronchonna mais finit par aller ranger le pédalo ainsi que les autres. Ils cherchèrent après le petit homonculus. Ils le trouvèrent près des toilettes, recroquevillé sur lui même. Envy eu quand même un pincement au cœur de voir Wrath dans cet état là. Il s'approcha doucement de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Wrath je...j'aurais pas dû te pousser dans l'eau

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait? Fallait le dire si t'en avait marre de moi!

Envy fit le lever Wrath qui avait les yeux rouges et les joues couvertes de larmes. Le regard d'Envy n'était pas le même, il y avait...de la tendresse? Il posa ses mains sur le visage de Wrath pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Écoute moi bien car je le dirais pas une fois de plus. Je suis désolé de t'avoir poussé je me suis laissé emporté alors arrête de pleurer

Wrath se colla au torse d'Envy qui posa une main sur les cheveux du gamin.

-Ils sont mignon, dit Ed qui avait les bras de Roy autour de ses épaules.

-Pas aussi mignon que toi

-Arrête de jouer les dragueurs

Roy fit retourner Ed pour qu'il le regarde. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvre sur les siennes, laissant à Fletcher et Alphonse le choix de regarder ailleurs.

-Ed, tu pourrais te retenir quand même

-C'est pas moi c'est lui

Alphonse soupira. Il regarda celui qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Fletcher semblait gêné.

-Ça va pas Fletcher?

-Euh si si t'inquiète pas. Al, je peux te dire un truc ?

-Si tu veux

-A l'écart aussi

Fletcher prit la main d'Alphonse et l'emmena à l'écart des autres.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

Fletcher regardait ses pieds. Il avait le rouge aux joues et se tricotait les doigts.

-Alphonse je...Je t'...Je t'aime!

Le dit Alphonse regardait le blond qui venait de faire sa déclaration. Son cœur battait fort et il avait rougit car jamais personne ne lui avait dit je t'aime. Il s'approcha de Fletcher et lui prit les mains.

-Je...Je t'aime aussi...Fletcher

Le blond avait les larmes aux yeux. Son amour était réciproque. Il aurait bien aimé embrasser Alphonse mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Le jeune Elric eu la même idée et rapprocha doucement son visage de celui du blond. Ils fermèrent les yeux quand ils sentirent les lèvres de l'autre. Ce fut un baiser chaste, sans langue. Ils gouteraient la langue de l'autre mais pas maintenant.

Fletcher se blottit contre Alphonse qui mit ses bras autour de la taille du blond.

-Al,Fletcher! Vous êtes ou?

-On est là

La voix des deux garçons guida Ed vers son petit frère. Il resta un moment là, à regarder la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Roy, voyant Ed surpris, vint voir ce qui se passer. Envy et Wrath étaient encore dans les toilettes.

-Qui a t-il Ed?

-Al...Fletcher...Ensemble...Amoureux

Roy pouvait voir Fletcher et Alphonse se tenir la main en croisant leur doigts.

-Félicitation tout les deux

-Merci colonel

Edward revint à son état normal et secoua la tête. Il s'approcha du nouveau couple.

-Fletcher, t'as intérêt à rendre mon frère heureux

-T'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Fletcher avec un grand sourire.

-Bravo quand même mon frère ne sera plus le petit Alphonse

-Hey qu'est ce que t'insinue là?

-Rien du tout voyons

Edward affichait un grand sourire. Le voir aussi souriant ne pouvait que réchauffer le cœur de Roy qui souriait en voyant son petit ami. Comment avait-il pu attendre aussi longtemps avant de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait? Edward retourna près de Roy qui posa ses bras sur sa tête.

-Hey je suis pas un support bouge toi de là!

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je bougerai mon petit Edward?

-Je suis pas petit!

Edward leva les pieds et accrocha ses bras autour du cou de Roy.

-Mais je suis bien ton Edward

Ils s'embrassèrent devant les passants qui cachaient les yeux de leur enfants. Alphonse et Fletcher se sourirent mutuellement. Le petit groupe avança quand Roy fut enfin décider à lâcher Edward qui ne voulait pas bouger des bras de son colonel. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil dans les toilettes et virent Envy qui embrassait langoureusement un Wrath aux anges.

-On vous dérange pas trop?

Envy se décolla de Wrath à regret. Wrath ne pouvait pas avoir un plus grand sourire qu'a cet instant là.

-Allez faut qu'on rentre

Les 6 garçons sortirent du parc, des bons souvenirs en tête. Ils marchèrent pendant un bon moment avant que leur route se sépare. Wrath et Envy allèrent vers le QG des homonculus tandis que que Roy embarquait Ed à central. Et comme Alphonse ne quittait pas son frère, lui et Fletcher allèrent eux aussi à central. Wrath était un peu fatigué mais finit par arrivé enfin à destination. Sloth n'était pas encore rentré ni Pride. Toujours aucun signe des deux inséparables. Envy prit Wrath par le poignet et l'entraina dans sa chambre, fermant sa porte à clef par précaution. Il le jeta sur le lit et commença à l'embrasser. La soirée s'annonçait torride. A central aussi certaines personnes profitaient du corps de l'autre. C'était le cas de Roy qui s'était enfermé dans son bureau avec Edward qui était déjà nu et assis sur le bureau avec un Roy un manque devant lui. C'était pas pour déplaire Edward qui sentait des coups profonds qu'il n'avait pas sentit depuis un mois. Dans une autre pièce, un blond s'était endormi contre un brun et tout deux étaient heureux. Certes ils profiteraient de l'autre un jour amis pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt leur relation venait à peine de naître.


End file.
